


Cosas de lancer x jevil

by Capy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromear en el sexo, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hematofilia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Personalidades muy OC(a mi parecer), Smutty, besos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capy/pseuds/Capy
Summary: Historias de lancer x jevil originalmente publicadas en wattpad





	1. Mi dueño

La locura me a echo ser olvidado, yo no pude comprender lo que aquella vez me dijo ese hombre. Pensé que estaba atrapado, pero no note que solo era un ave que picoteaba a su dueño, para ser liberada. Y caí en la oscuridad tras los barrotes de mi propia libertad.

Fui olvidado, como si no valiera nada.

Mi mente esta jodida. sonrió aunque no soy feliz ni tampoco infeliz

¿Acaso a alguien le importaría?, en este mundo donde nada importa, una vez que algo no sirve simplemente se desecha y se olvida. Entonces... ¿Por qué ser feliz o infeliz? ¿Por qué tener una edad? o ¿Por qué aferrarte a alguien que actúa como si no existieras?

Y justo cuando creo que eh encontrado la respuesta, tu apareces y tiras al suelo todos mis esquemas.

Y comparto tu dolor, no ser deseado y ser odiado por los que alguna vez te amaron, pero solo soy; el demonio que cuida de cuida de ti en la oscuridad, aprisionado en su libertad.

Incluso si no puedo ser el que te arrope cada noche, el mejor amigo de tus brazos, el aliado de tus manos y el amante de tus labios. Aquel que mataría por ti sin reclamar nada y que tan siquiera sospecharas.

Ese hombre al cual llamas lesser dad te aparto de mi justo cuando estoy tan desesperado por tomarte y sentir tu calor, el te dice que soy peligroso para ti y no miente.  
Pero... ¿no soy tu padre verdad?

Regresas conmigo y dices que debes estar en otro lugar, pero te quedas  
e incluso si ambos sabemos que es una mentira; no temas, no diré nada.

Reírnos juntos y amarnos en silencio. Me convertí en aquel pájaro que come de tu mano y abandono mi supuesta libertad, para que seas mi dueño


	2. lusty dressing room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jevil tiene un pequeño problema en la tienda de ropa y lancer lo ayuda

El demonio ingreso el vestidor con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna sumamente sonrojado, suspiro con algo de alivio mientras recargaba su espalda.

Suspiro una vez mas y cerró los ojos esperando que no se hubiera notado su erección.

Alguien más ingreso a la cabina, por lo cual abrió los ojos topándose con un lancer de 14 años

"¿Por qué entraste aquí sí-oh..."

Lancer se cayó cuando noto como el mayor cubrió su entrepierna, hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que el menor se arrodillo en el suelo, para estar más a la altura de su pequeño amante y poso su dedo índice en la erección vestida, presionando ligeramente; lo cual rompió el silencio con un pequeño jadeo, en respuesta el demonio lo miro, con un par de lágrimas, los ojos casi cerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa.

El menor sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sujetaba; los bordes de tanto los ondulado pantaloncillos del mayor, como su ropa interior jalándolos y dejando ver el pene erecto y húmedo del bufón, el que jadeo al sentir la exposición al aire frío.

Jevil aparto la mirada tragando saliva mientras siente su camisa ser levantada y la cabeza del joven de azul, acomodada en su pecho, provocando que el aliento contra su miembro lo hiciera retorcerse.

"Aquí n-no... p-pueden descubrirnos"

Dijo el mayor a duras penas, puesto que el también lo deseaba.

"es curioso, el que ahora digas las mismas palabras que yo siempre decía, contigo en la iglesia"

Murmuro el adolescente de manera burlona, causando que el demonio se retuerza; tensando su columna vertebral, enviándole un escalofrío desde sus hombros, hasta las puntas de su cola.

Por instinto abrazo bruscamente la cabeza del más alto, enterrando sus pequeñas garras en la gruesa capucha azul y dejo escapar un fuerte gemido.

"A...AH!, T..Tu, jodido y sexy hijo de santa Claus"

Balbuceo con desesperación, debido a la excitación; para luego jadear intentando calmarse, mientras sus ojos resplandecen, en un afilado y brillante amarillo.

"más rápido, por favor"

Gatillo su mente aturdida y casi como si hubiera escuchado su desesperado pensamiento, el más joven dio una pequeña risa, para acto seguido dar una lamida al miembro de jevil, el cual calla de manera ligera un chillido, apretando sus dientes en una sonrisa de placer.

El mayor tembló, sintiéndose indefenso y apoyando su cabeza sobre la del adolescente, mientras aun se abrazaba a él, lancer abrió su boca, tomando su miembro, en ese momento el bufón volvió a enterrar sus garras en la capucha, para luego balbucear, algo aturdido por el chispazo de adrenalina y dopamina.

Seguido de un ronroneo, al sentir cosquillas en sus pequeños pezones, debido a la fricción y riendo por lo bajo ante las cosquillas.

La cola del demonio se levanto, se poso detrás del cuello del más joven y dejo sus puntas colgar mientras jadeaba, viendo estrellas y su lengua se asomaba por su boca abierta en una sonrisa, sus dedos acariciaron la cabeza de lancer por sobre la capucha con dulzura, mientras sentía la locura y la dopamina mezclarse en un coctel de sensaciones y de repente sintió un dolor en la punta de su polla, seguido de un estallido; como una botella de champán a la que tras quitarle el corcho, suelta un chorro de espuma.

Su organismo se lleno de satisfacción, seguido de un chispazo en su cerebro; que lo hace morder la capucha por unos segundos antes de volver en sí.

Respiro de manera algo acelerada, levantando su cabeza para que el más joven pudiera volver a sentarse sobre sus piernas para luego mirarlo con una larga sonrisa y le saca la lengua mientras de su boca y lengua gotea el liquido blanco espeso.

El demonio sonríe de manera algo siniestra y juguetona, para luego levitar, acercándose a los labios de su príncipe, para plantarle un beso, pero este lo derribo poniéndolo en el piso y sujetando sus manos.

Lancer observo la "interesante" vista que tenía bajo su cuerpo;

Un jevil que lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa lujuriosa, con sus ojos brillando en la penumbra, con la ropa desaliñada, la cara sonrojada y su polla expuesta, ya flácida

"nos estamos volviendo niños malos, tal parece"

Dijo el demonio de manera burlona mirando al adolescente, juguetón.

"aprendí del mejor"

Dijo lancer sacándole la lengua y el bufón sintió frío y de nuevo calor, seguido de una pizca de orgullo.

"es bueno, pero tal vez no lo suficiente"

La cola del demonio frota sus 2 puntas contra la erección aun vestida del contrario, lo cual saco un pequeño jadeo del más joven y este dio una pequeña risa

"quieres que averigüemos ¿si soy lo suficientemente bueno?"

Murmuro el menor en un seductor y juguetón tono, mientras se acerca bastante a su rostro

"¿Qué tal un beso?"

Y con esas palabras del demonio sus labios se juntaron, sus mejillas calientes chocan y sus dedos se entrelazan.

Un demonio y un ángel se corrompen en una batalla por dominar, pero no habrá vencedor, como una partida de ajedrez; apasionante, divertido y placentero. Lo divertido esta en el intentar ganar, sin importar si se consigue y al final ambos se corromperán.

Mordiendo ese fruto prohibido llamado amor.

Se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa, el amor y la felicidad corre por su sangre y su calidez los llena.

Las posiciones han cambiado, con lancer semi recostado entre la pared y el suelo, levantando sus piernas y apoyándolas en dirección a la pared tras el bufón, el cual queda entre sus piernas abiertas

El bufón sonrió de manera macabra una vez más, mientras bajaba las prendas bajas del menor y posa una de sus garras sobre la polla de este, agarrándola, para luego mirarlo sonreír de manera nerviosa

Movió su mano hacia arriba, para luego bajar a la base, obligándolo a gemir para él.

Con el dedo índice de su otra mano dio un pequeño golpecito, para luego cubrir la abertura del prepucio y acto seguido mecer el miembro desde su punta hasta su base con movimientos circulares, mientras escucha los suspiros y pequeños jadeos del contrario.

Pronto dejo sus acciones y gateo sobre lancer, recostándose en su pecho, el más alto lo observa fijamente, el esta sonriendo también.

El demonio dio una pequeña mirada por sobre su hombro, sintió al contrario siguiendo su mirada y en respuesta; levanto su cola enroscando sus puntas alrededor del pene tras de sí, para luego volver a juntar sus miradas, mientras le sacaba la lengua manera burlona y acto sonrió dejando ver esos dientes amarillos y filosos, antes de reclamar un beso.

Detuvo el beso sin alejarse y lamió sus labios de manen juguetona, lancer lo miro extrañado el demonio volvió a lamer los labios del contrario y mordió suavemente, consiguiendo un pequeño jadeo de dolor, eso lo tentó demasiado.

Meció su cola de arriba para abajo, volviendo a morder y en ese momento el más joven comprendió.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un beso agridulce

Dulce, salado, cálido, metálico y extraño, saliva se mezcla con sangre, mientras sus lenguas jugaban y lentamente la saliva se escurría por los labios de ambos, sus manos se unen, entrelazando sus dedos.

Sus bocas se separan, respiran el calor y el aroma de la sangre impregna sus pulmones, mientras jadean, un puente de saliva cuelga de sus lenguas, manchado de sangre como sus labios, como si fuesen mini asesinatos.

El demonio sonrió ante ese pensamiento, poso sus manos sobre el cuello de este, sus dedos cosquillearon y lo acaricio.

Su cuello suave y cálido, lo observo retorcerse ligeramente y pronto sus dedos se deslizaron por ese suave y corto pelaje blanco, para luego acariciar el trazo desde su mentón, hasta su clavícula; consiguiendo un ronroneo.

Huele su cuello, ese aroma lo reconforta; tan puro y tan familiar.

Apetitoso..., sus ojos danzan entre redondo y afilado, de repente el cuello de lancer se había vuelto increíblemente apetitoso, jadeo ligeramente mientras un cosquilleo atraviesa su miembro, como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase, bufo excitado en la garganta de su amante, el cual río antes de gemir sorprendido, cuando nuevamente hizo un pequeño vaivén de arriba a abajo con su cola, acerco su boca, intentando apartar la capucha torpemente por un momento, su lengua lo saboreo y disfruto verlo retorcerse cuando respiro en su garganta.

"no sabes cómo deseo beberte entero"

Murmuro el demonio, la saliva inundaba sus fauces, sus ojos brillaron y su polla mandándole una descarga, haciéndole gruñir.

Pronto sus dientes se clavaron, mordisqueando su cuello con suavidad mientras lentamente y sus dientes perforaban la carne de manera superficial, sintiendo un gemido de dolor pasando por la garganta de su amante, mientras sus dientes se manchaban con la sangre, una vez más y lo sintió endulzando su boca.

El calor lleno su cuerpo y trago un poco de sangre, sus ojos brillaron y nuevamente danzaron entre el afilado de desesperación y el redondo del goce.

Cerró los ojos y una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, se reincorporo mirándolo con tristeza, como si de un perro regañado se tratase, lancer lo miro confundido y de la nada el bufón salto hacia su rostro, dándole un abrazo y poniéndose a llorar de la nada, pidiendo disculpas

El más alto confundido no supo qué hacer, se reincorporo sentándose, lo rodeándolo con sus brazos, para acto seguido acariciar su espalda y luego lo sentó en su regazo, posando su mirada sobre esos ojos amarillos, pronto sintió el incontrolable deseo de abrazarlo, apretándolo con su pecho, presos de un hechizo sentimental

"¿quieres que me detenga?"

Pregunto lancer aflojando ligeramente su agarre, pero jevil negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

"quiero que me jodas aquí y ahora"

El menor lo miro sorprendido antes de derrumbarlo en el suelo, con sus ojos sobre los del otro y sonriendo de manera perversa.

"¿quieren que nos descubran con tus gemidos?"

"con los tuyos de seguro hasta el inframundo lo sabe"

Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa afilada y riendo ante su propio comentario, de repente sintió unos labios contra los suyos y la intrusión de otra lengua en su boca, mientras la rodilla del más alto empujo contra su entrepierna, provocándole retorcijones, sintió esa lengua deliciosa atacando la suya y el sabor de la sangre, dulce y metálica, echo los ojos hacia atrás embriagado, mientras su nariz duele de manera agradable, la saliva escurrió de sus bocas nuevamente y pronto se siente ahogado en sus recuerdos;

Su cuerpo empujaba contra el del menor, sus inocentes gemidos lo hacían enloquecer, mientras ambos se corrompían, sus brazos sujetando a lancer contra la pared de la iglesia,en un abrazo mientras gruñía entre dientes.

Si dios existía de daría su bendición, le gustase o no.

Tal vez esto era una especie de castigo, pero nada de eso importa, ahora que está en sus brazos, su amante se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

Sus miradas se encuentran y al aroma a metal y azufre se siente en sus respiraciones entremezcladas.

Se agarra el pantalón del más alto nervioso, sin su pantalón y sabiendo lo que viene a continuación, su cola se enrolla alrededor de su cuello, mientras aun mueve sus puntas de manera suave, pero nerviosa, el más alto acaricia su espalda sonriendo de manera comprensiva y murmura con dulzura

"no te preocupes, yo también seré bueno contigo"

Dijo levantando a su amante, posando sus narices y cruzando sus miradas, mientras el mayor lo mira con un rostro de confusión, pero el solo sonríe y poco a poco el demonio sonríe con él, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho.

El demonio saco su lengua y la apunto con una manos a estas, a lo cual el adolescente saco la suya también, para luego besar su boca, sintió los pequeños brazos de su demonio envolviendo su cuello en un abrazo y calor de sus bocas compartiendo sus sentimientos una a la otra, el peso del bufón pareció olvidarse mientras se besaban, de pronto sus bocas se separaron y mirándose a los ojos ambos sonrieron.

El tiempo pareció no pasar en ese instante en el que, en aquel vestidor solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones lentas y tranquilas.

"¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?, podrías lastimarte, yo... podría lastimarte"

Dijo lancer con algo de preocupación mientas apartaba la mirada, pero el demonio, quien se encontraba en su regazo, floto hasta la altura de su rostro, con ambas manos lo tomo, haciendo que lo mirara y toco nariz con nariz

"eso no importa, voy a estar bien"

"está bien"

Dijo viendo que el bufón no cambiaría su decisión, pero este beso su frente y sonrió de manera afilada

"solo relájate tontuelo, voy a estar bien".

En un momento volvió a estar sobre el regazo del más alto, pero esta vez estaba listo para lo que vendría.

Suspiro y dándole una mirada de seguridad, cerro los y lo sintió entrando, sus garras se apretaron el pantalón de su joven amante y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, apretando sus dientes, dejando ver un gesto de molestia, pero solo dejo que entrara y disfruto el dolor clavarse en su cuerpo, gimiendo de dolor, arqueando su espalda y apretando sus ojos mientras levanta la cabeza.

Respiro por la boca en pequeños jadeos, mientras sentía el dolor perforador y el sentimiento extraño de su cuerpo lleno, asiéndole apretar los dientes dibujando, una sonrisa grande y llena de sentimientos confusos que nace del dolor y una extraña sensación de placer que había olvidado, su interior cosquilleo de manera molesta y gruño entre dientes, cuando sintió al menor retirarse, para luego apoyarlo contra la pared, eso le trajo recuerdos en lo que volvía a sentirlo ingresar su prepucio y lo miro sonriendo mientras sentía sus manos sujetas con una mano sobre cabeza y la otra mano tomando su pene, suspiro por la nariz, si el chamaco seguía creciendo jamás podría acostumbrarse del todo, pero eso le gusto después de todo y al final la próxima vez el también podría dominar de nuevo.

¿Quién lo diría verdad?, jevil, maestro del caos, mirando a lancer antes de que toda esta locura comience.

Siente a amante embestirlo, lento como el movimiento de la mano, eso lo hace entre y jadear algo molesto, pero lo comprende, su cuerpo se Retorcijo haciéndolo gemir, mientras cerraba los ojos y su cabeza rebotaba, cuando el contrario tomo un impulso aumentando la fuerza de su embestida.

Se siente un poco mejor ahora que la fuerza se es mejor y el movimiento se siente cíclico haciéndole dar pequeños gemidos, acompañado del constante vaivén en su miembro, la hermosa respiración y los gemidos de lancer, con ese particular y embriagador aroma en el aire.

Cuando lancer se abrió los ojos y lentamente se reincorporo, jevil salto a su cara abrazándolo de la nada y enviándole una descarga de dolor al rozar la herida en su cuello, por lo cual dejo escapar un jadeo de dolor y aparto al pequeño bufón, dejándolo en su regazo, recibiendo una mueca de dolor, por cual sonrió brevemente

"entonces..."

La voz de jevil inundo la habitación de manera burlona y con una sonrisa afilada

"¿quieres hacer otro escándalo, chico malo?"

Lancer sonrió de manera engreída y sádica, para luego responder

"claro, si es que aun puedes caminar todavía"

"te odio.."

Murmuro el demonio haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada sonrojado, mientras se cruza de brazos y por supuesto derritiendo de cierta ternura el corazón de lancer.

"eso es mentira"

Respondió el más joven, mientras el mayor flotaba nuevamente y se acercaba a su rostro tocando nariz con nariz, sonriendo nuevamente de manera alegre.

"si"

Respondió finalmente con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de seguridad, antes de besarlo.


End file.
